The present invention relates generally to box-shaped modules, with printed circuit boards and with ground terminals, for connection to a mounting rack. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved module that can be automatically assembled.
German Utility Patent 84 15 458 discloses a box-shaped module with printed circuit boards and with ground terminals, that consists of at least one housing shell and a cover, which box-shaped module can be connected to a mounting rack. Plug and socket connections are mounted on the mounting rack towards the terminal side of the module. The manufacture and assembly of the components takes place by a very tedious manner in several manual steps. Contacting the plug and socket connections of the module to mating terminals on the mounting rack requires particular care, so that the terminals are not damaged during repeated insertion of the module onto the mounting rack.
The present invention is directed to the problem of further developing a module with printed circuit boards and ground terminals with improved positioning accuracy necessary to properly mate plug and socket connections of the module to their mating terminals on the mounting rack. The present invention is also directed to the problem of improving the design of the components of the module such that it is possible to automatically assemble the module in simple, sequential steps.